


生日快乐！

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意关于安吉拉给法芮尔的生日惊喜。虽然名字是生日快乐但其实是情人节贺文_(:з」∠)_





	生日快乐！

1

这是安吉拉最喜欢的那种早上。

一夜无梦，在闹铃响起前睁开眼睛，感受到窗外蒙蒙亮的天光。

最重要的是，她轻轻侧头就能看见心上人毫无防备的睡颜。看着那人的胸膛伴随呼吸缓慢起伏，所有紧绷的神经都松懈下来，手臂大大咧咧摊开搭在她颈侧，这令人心暖的体温与气息……

是生命，是幸福，是千千万万让她留恋人间的理由。

是法芮尔啊。

笑意止不住地爬上她嘴角，原以为昨夜的欢愉会让自己躺到日上三竿，没想到彻底睡死的反而是体力更好的中尉。

她轻轻翻了个身，质感极佳的薄被抚过赤裸的脊背，舒服得让人想发抖。她这才感觉到自己只穿着小小一截内裤。

法芮尔昨晚不会连穿睡衣的精力都没了吧？她直起身子掀开一点床单，无奈地发现中尉也只是套上了短裤衩呼呼大睡。

虽说夏天燥热难耐，但穿得过于清凉也未免太瞧不起空调的制冷系统了。她在凉风中暴露了几秒就觉得鼻子痒痒的，生怕感冒的医生赶紧缩回去搂紧了大火炉法芮尔。

柔软的浑圆就这么毫无顾忌地贴在中尉身侧，上手便能摸个痛快。要是法芮尔的意识能飘在上空观望，此时一定会弄醒这个不知珍惜春光的小兔崽子。

陷入昏睡浑然不知的法芮尔只是本能地吸吸鼻子，感觉身边有些好闻的香气。挺翘的鼻梁左侧有道小疤痕，也跟着动作上下抖了抖，安吉拉稍微仰头就能看见。她一时愣怔，伸手轻轻按了上去，慢慢用指尖回想那些痕迹。

鼻梁那儿是几年前医闹时法芮尔替她挡的一拳，粗硬的指节划出一个大口子，缝了好几针。脖子上还有昨夜种下的草莓，附着淡淡的齿痕，每次她被欺负得狠了都会忍不住报复性地咬上去。长年藏在机甲或军服里的胸部却意外得有料，是她喜欢掌握的大小，而且也只有她能看到。腹肌上多是法芮尔年轻时从军受的旧伤，愈合后的疤痕颜色浅淡，有些敏感，不太经得住她的亲吻和抚摸。但越是这样，她越想去撩拨，即使闹到最后总被操得更凶，她也想要看见法芮尔面色潮红难以自持的神情。

胡思乱想着，她的手已经摸到了裤腰上。边缘歪歪扭扭缝了几个数字，凹凸不平的触感让她突然记起来今天是法芮尔的生日，那些数字就是她之前心血来潮缝上去的日期。这段时间东奔西走的倒是忘了，昨日两人小别重逢也情难自已缠绵到半夜，现在临急临忙她能准备些什么礼物呢？

2

这时原本平整的裤裆突然有了起伏，安吉拉一惊，以为法芮尔在装睡，幸好呼吸频率没什么变化。

看来只是单纯的晨勃。她无奈一笑，昨晚都那么激烈了今天还能“醒”这么早，真是可怕的存在。

以前两人都对这事不怎么上心，本来就互相喜欢，加上标记后的契合度一直很高，所以床上问题从来不在考虑范围内。随缘做爱，自由自在。

直到发生了那次夜班闲谈，她才意识到单从性能力这点来看，法芮尔的体质在世俗的眼光下是相当不错的。

彼时安吉拉刚查完病房，回到护士站更新资料。新晋的几个小护士听说齐格勒博士早已名花有主，都叽叽喳喳吵着要听八卦，正好当下无事，各自也说起恋爱情况。

人一到晚上就难免想聊些有颜色的话题，不知谁先提了一句alpha尺寸如何。安吉拉刚好写完东西，思维没转换过来，下意识抬手比划，脱口而出:“17厘米吧。”

话音刚落，四周就突然安静了。她有些诧异，难道自己说了什么不得了的东西？

“你们这是……怎么了？”

“打扰了，齐格勒博士。要好好珍惜啊！”

“哎？？？”

她当时反应过来之后哭笑不得，说到底年轻人就是经验不足，只看片面。闺房乐事如此复杂，哪里是一个长度就能决定的东西，法芮尔无非是硬件上有些优势罢了。

17厘米……吗？难怪每次深喉都……

不，大早上的她想这个干什么。但是话说回来，上次口的时候的确没做全套，中尉太累了，进行了一轮就睡着了。隐约记得法芮尔是喜欢这样的，当时稍微言语提及一下就很激动。

那么今天就用这个方式叫她起床如何呢？

3

安吉拉重新钻进被窝里，轻手轻脚把法芮尔下身也脱光了，衣物随手一丢，伏低趴在中尉胯上，逐渐硬挺的腺体就搭在她脸颊旁。

她摸黑握住根部，先伸舌上下舔湿了，才从顶部慢慢尝试含进去。腺体受到刺激变得更大，她不得不吐出来好几次，转而用手撸动。信息素无法控制地扩散开，她感觉自己下身也开始躁动不安。

此时法芮尔身形一动，似乎有醒转的迹象。她只得费力按住腿根，重新张口。

含入不过半数，光线大亮，她本能地眯了下眼睛，之后抬眸望去，看见法芮尔的神情迟缓地由迷蒙变得惊讶，像一只刚睡醒的树懒。

事已至此，安吉拉倒是没有偷袭失败的慌张，索性大大方方正面进攻。可惜嘴里被鼓鼓囊囊塞满了，她只得口齿不清地呼出几个音节。

生日快乐。

此时所有的感官细胞仿佛都集中在自己暴胀的下体上，迟钝的听觉倒是将这几个字猜得一清二楚。法芮尔掀开被单的左手微微颤抖，眼前这种活色生香的画面能把她在晨间本就不多的理智瞬间烧尽。

包裹在湿润口腔中的肉柱受到的刺激自不必多言，但那一双眼睛，那一抹藏在暗处扑闪发亮的湛蓝，还在用无比妩媚的视线勾引着她的心魄。

腰间很快发起颤来，法芮尔不得不闭上眼回避那难耐的炙热，才按捺住泄劲的冲动，直至脱力倒回枕头上。

掀起的床单滑落到她的下腹，也盖住了那只诱人的妖精。

法芮尔抬起一只胳膊搭在前额，纵使上身完全暴露在冷气中也驱不散她的燥热。喘息声因每一次更深的吞咽而变得越发粗重，在最后一次用力吮吸后她终于释放出来。

攀在她腿根的葱白指节陡然收紧，被单鼓起的小山包在轻微颤抖后复归平静。安吉拉确认那些生机旺盛的种子没有遗落一滴，才缓缓吐出疲软的腺体，从被子里钻出来，一路向上吻着法芮尔有些汗湿的身体，最终到达那舍不得骂她胡闹的唇。

中尉坐起身从善如流地回吻，得出空闲的手顺便将滑落的床单弄回来，保住医生白皙的裸背不要受凉。

“……这生日礼物你还喜欢吧？”安吉拉喘息着与她分开。

“你也太调皮了……”法芮尔捏捏她的臀瓣，“不好好惩罚一下不行。”

“嘻嘻~”她似奸计得逞般笑起来，“别急呀，我下面给你吃。”

法芮尔一愣，这就要托起她的腰肢低头去舔，安吉拉借力站起来，笑得花枝乱颤。

淡金的耻毛蹭过法芮尔的鼻尖，还带着微凉的湿意，她心下一喜，还没能含上去刺激出更多的流水，安吉拉就跨过她的身子跳下了床。

她被这突然的变故惊到，愣怔地看着安吉拉套上长T恤和内裤要出房门。

“傻瓜！我说的下面给你吃是真的去下面条！”

话音刚落人就风风火火跑了，徒留她一人呆坐床上。

该死的，她又硬了。

4

厨房很快传来开火声，法芮尔认命地穿衣下床整理好床铺，有些不死心地溜达到客厅偷瞄安吉拉忙碌。

这间小套房的厨房占地不大，狭长型的摆设，一边冰箱一边灶台，中间留下的空隙也只容两人出入。最里头开了一扇窗，晨光悄悄漫进来，在安吉拉淡金的发梢上镀了一层暖色。

她就在门外站着，不知怎的，心下忽然软成一片，那些浑浊的绮念也散了。

像曾经梦过的那样，她走上前去，伸手从背后搂住了爱人的腰，低头吻住那一小截露出来的漂亮后颈。

如此自然而然，水到渠成。

不盈一握的纤腰灵动地转了过来，她感到唇边微凉的湿意。

“我还在煮水。”安吉拉亲了亲她，“之前小美说过，生日要吃长寿面的。”

“唔嗯……”法芮尔哼哼一声，侧头贴过去，还想索个吻。

高大的中尉长臂一伸就完全把人锁在了怀里，安吉拉拗不过她，双唇轻启任她舔舐厮磨。吻到浓时，难免情动。

法芮尔下身勃发的烫物早已挺立，隔着凉薄的衣料蹭弄她的腿根。安吉拉推开那人的缠吻，艰难地伸手挤进中尉的裤子里掏出那根搏动的肉柱，安抚性地撸了几下，喘着气求饶。

“别……水就快开了……”

“没事……我会更快的……”

回应她的是身体的突然离地，法芮尔竟将她抱到了一旁干净的料理台上，扒开小裤便挺腰顶了进去，猛烈的填充感让她惊叫着搂住了中尉的脖颈，非常后悔为什么没有多穿一条外裤。

alpha的信息素汹涌起来，甜美袭人的气息像挤海绵一样让她本就湿润的甬道更加泛滥成灾，几次抽送之后便响起羞人的水声。她忘情地将那些娇媚撩人的呻吟全无保留地送到法芮尔的耳边，白皙的大长腿交错一勾，也扣下了中尉越发激烈的冲击。

法芮尔这次没有刻意忍耐，任由腺体承受紧致的内里死死缠绕上来的致命快感。在安吉拉攀上高峰后，甬道骤然紧缩，她也跟着射了出来。

彻底疲软的肉柱从小穴缓慢滑出，似乎也带走了法芮尔的气力。她恹恹地撑起身子靠在安吉拉胸前，盯着医生T恤上凸起的乳尖出神。

哎，刚才着急了，忘记摸了。

锅里的水恰好开始咕噜咕噜翻滚，正应了中尉说过的话。两人喘息着对视一眼，心照不宣地笑起来。

毕竟刚高潮过，安吉拉还是有些腿软，法芮尔轻车熟路地将她抱下地，还顺手揉了揉胸，摸了一把大腿。

安吉拉佯怒，用力把登徒子赶出了厨房。

法芮尔自知理亏，但心里乐得很，走到浴室美滋滋地洗了个澡。

5

等到她一身清爽地出来，安吉拉为她做的长寿面也煮好了。

一点葱花，一个漂亮的荷包蛋，细长滑嫩的面条，简简单单摆在白色的瓷碗里，还不停冒着蒸蒸热气。她在饭桌旁轻轻坐下，感觉眼眶被熏得有些发热。

安吉拉递给她一双筷子，拉开椅子坐在她身边，话语温柔似水。

“来，法芮尔，吃吧。”

像是为了阻止落泪，她埋头就吃，差点被汤水烫到舌头。安吉拉哭笑不得，赶忙拿纸巾给她擦擦。

“烫呢，你急什么。”

“我高兴。”她把脸埋进纸巾里，声音闷闷的。

“生日快乐，法芮尔。”

安吉拉又跟她说了一次生日快乐。漂亮的薄唇吐字清晰，像珠玉落盘，她却比任何时候都想吻上去。

“我爱你。”她突然说。

安吉拉一愣，面颊以肉眼可见的速度蹿红，别开脸不想看她。

“突然……突然说什么呢……”平日成熟稳重的老军医这会儿像少女一样抱起膝盖，把头埋了进去，“吃你的面啦！”

“噢~”她故作冷淡地应一声，低头吃面，感觉汤里仿佛灌了蜜。

过了许久，她才隐约听见安吉拉小声回了一句。

“我也爱你……”

她笑起来。

真是个幸福的生日。

 

 

后记：

鳗鱼不想写肉了，我本来以为互催的那篇就不写了，没想到她还是肝出来了_(:з」∠)_  
写肉太辛苦，以后还是不催了，跟她回归口嗨的日子吧 23333  
我觉着我还行，脑子里没啥正经的，都是这些东西。贼喜欢构思这种像是扛着摄像机的第三人称视角的画面，简单来说就是小电影视角吧【捂脸】  
所以能写点就写点。

这篇的灵感是推特上看到的两张图，动作和场景都有参考。

虽然名字是生日快乐但其实是情人节贺文。灵感挺早的，但这几天才笔顺写完。  
法芮尔的生日具体的官方好像也没有，但日期什么的应该不重要，就是套用一下氛围。

哎，后记还是长得要死。  
虽然我不怎么回复评论但大家的留言都会看的，所以欢迎留评~  
我大概是那种看上去很难相处但其实很好勾搭的人_(:з」∠)_

最后皮一下。  
谈恋爱吗？幻肢17cm的那种w


End file.
